Confesiones
by Akire-Kira
Summary: Aunque amo a mi esposo, lo hice. Si, lo engañe. Slash. Eward/Jacob. Paul/Jacob


Desde un principio supo que no se libraría de confesar. Alice lo descubrió y ya nada podía hacer.

Con un semblante que enmascaraba su enojo y rabia, comenzó.

Nunca creí hacer esto, sin embargo, tengo que… - declaró ella acomodando una pequeña grabadora en la mesa de centro.

Podemos mantenerlo en secreto – dio la opción él. Alice le miro con incredulidad. Quería ser lo suficientemente valiente como para levantarse de su lugar y, con fuerza, golpear el rostro de su cuñado.

Jacob, tengo que saber que paso y si tus razones me parecen convincentes, no le diré nada a Edward… - ella cumpliría, aunque tuviera que traicionar a su hermano, mantendría su palabra.

Alice, no me hagas esto…

Tú lo provocaste, ahora contéstame.

Jacob Cullen Black, 23 años de edad. El día 4 de enero de 2009, siendo su única testigo Alice Hale Cullen de 24 años, declaró lo siguiente.

_Antes que nada… Alice, lamente haber perdido tu confianza._

_Sí, estoy casado desde hace 2 años con tu hermano, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. No creo por qué tener que decir eso, pero, mi respuesta es sí, el me hace feliz._

_La infidelidad, muchas parejas pasar por eso y te digo que no tengo una razón en concreto. No… Paul no fue nunca antes algo más íntimo que un amigo, pero, él es mi amante._

_No lo sé, demonios, no lo sé. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada… nunca lo hago. _

_¿Descarado?... eres tú la que me está interrogando y amenazando con destruir mí matrimonio._

_No fue por interés mi boda, bien sabes que no es asi. Solo pasó y… Edward, es el amor de mi vida._

_Desde hace un par de meses, no más de medio año… Si, fue cuando fui a visitarlo a California._

_¿Quieres sinceridad, no?... Te seré honesto, aun no tengo idea de cómo nos hemos dado tiempo para hacer aquello._

_No, Paul no está comprometido… ¿Qué… de donde sacas eso? Me lo hubiese dicho si fuera de esa manera… es mi mejor amigo._

_Nunca, no he considerado ni por un momento el divorciarme. Y aclaro, de nuevo, no me interesa saber cuánto hay de capital en la cuenta de Edward… No, ni te atrevas a decírmelo._

_No conozco respuesta, tal vez algo se interpuso… además ¿Qué importa que Paul no haya asistido a la ceremonia? Fue hace dos años…_

_Por supuesto, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos… no he podido evitar crear un lazo afectivo con él. Alice… no estoy diciendo que lo amo, aunque suene vulgar, es un pasatiempo._

_Edward… ayer, anoche mejor dicho. Eres desvergonzada… lo disfrute y aun no comprendo por qué haces estas preguntas tan íntimas._

_Está en la oficina, con Carlisle. Claro que estoy seguro._

_¿Qué haría si me dejara?... No te responderé._

_Él no es capaz, me ama demasiado como para hacerme eso. Sí, estoy llorando, es culpa tuya… No me hagas imaginar una vida sin Edward, por favor._

_¡Demonios!... ¿No entiendes cuando te digo que no tuve o tengo una razón? Fue algo demasiado rápido, en cuanto me di cuenta era de día y yo amanecía junto a Paul. Fue un error… pero es demasiado tarde como para tratar de repararlo._

_Un hijo… si pudiera darle un hijo propio, lo haría. Si ese niño, a causa de mi infidelidad, fuese de Paul… yo mismo pediría el divorcio, no merecería que le hiciese eso. Ya lo sé, tampoco merece que le haga esto, pero…_

_El lazo afectivo, al menos para mí, solo es amistad. Más que amigos, sin embargo, nada más allá que amantes…_

_Puedes estar segura… si él se entera, nunca volvería a encontrarme con alguno de ustedes. Ni Jasper, Emmeth, Rosalie, Carlisle y mucho menos con Esme, ella es como mi madre._

_Espera, ¿Se lo dirás?..._

_Alice, te quiero, sin embargo, recuerda en el momento que reproduzcas esto estando con Edward, que, aunque hagas lo correcto, siempre tendré rencor hacia ti._

_Jasper, Hola. Posiblemente esta será la última vez que mantengamos una conversación decente, asi que, ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme, ambos?_

Alice guardo la grabadora en su bolso y, colgándoselo al hombro le dio una última mirada a Jacob. Este tenía los ojos irritados a causa de las lágrimas que derramó. Jacob se dio cuenta de la atención sobre su persona y volteó a verla. Un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y el quedó en la soledad de su casa.

Entrada la noche, cuando Edward regresó del trabajo, lo recibió abrazándolo. Y, lentamente, se besaron.

Te amo… - musitó Jacob.

Yo también te amo, Jake – el aludido no pudo sentirse más feliz con esa respuesta tan sincera.

Si Alice cumplía su palabra de hacerle oír la grabación a su esposo, le quedaba poco tiempo para hacerle saber a Edward cuanto le quería, aunque irremediablemente tuviera que firmar el divorcio.


End file.
